Tanabata  Gilbo, Gilbo, Gilbo
by Kurohana-Herz
Summary: -Un Song Fic dedicado a esta parejita tan especial, Basado en la canción de Tanabata: Cirno,Cirno,Cirno- ¿Que ocurriría si un día Prusia se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y tratara de expresárselos a Austria?


Advertencia:: Puede ser muy meloso, no hay tragedia (awwww u.u, si quieren mas sangre después subo algo awesomemente, satánico con mensajes subliminales, Scones que hablan y mas xd) Y Gilbo completamente enamorado -Pueden no parecer mucho ellos mismos…-

Parejas:: Prusia x Austria

Genero:: Romance

Notitas:: Basado en el video de Tanabata – Cirno, Cirno, Cirno (búsquenlo con subs es muy tierno, pero tenia que cambiar levemente el nombre para que se entendiera mas xd) saque la letra en castellano del mismo video, si encuentran otra traducción diferente no es mi culpa!

Hetalia no me pertenece ni ningún personaje, si me los quieren dar, dejo mi dirección es:: **** (lol)

Dedicado a cualquiera que ame esta pareja… y a quien le guste esta basurilla 3…

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Tanabata – Gilbo, Gilbo, Gilbo::

Era como esos días de costumbre en casa de Austria, la única diferencia que estaba todo cubierto con el color del invierno. La nieve caía en todo su esplendor, dejando pequeños copitos de nieve por todo el territorio, llenando cada espacio, cada esquina con un color blanquecino y frió.

Sus pasos a medida que caminaba quedaban marcados en el paisaje…

Su cabello y piel se mimetizaban con el color del paisaje, salvo por esos ojos carmesí que se acercaban hasta el territorio ajeno.

"_Decirte lo que siento es tan difícil_

_Como derretir el hielo…"_

Andando a paso rápido hasta debajo de su ventana, ocultándose para pasar inadvertido por alguien que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su existencia por mantenerse sordo al mundo, excepto para su melodía. Aunque no fuera a notar igual se escondía. Era la rutina, subir por la ventana, mientras se mantenía en su burbuja de fantasía, posar sus frías manos por su piel calida de forma brusca mientras gritaba su nombre…

-¡Konno O-Baka! –Grito exasperado por la interrupción repentina aunque fuera común, siempre le causaba estragos el susto provocado por el albino- Porque siempre tienes que…

"_No puedo decirte ni una palabra_

_Así que solo me quedo frente a ti…_

Callo, mantenía su vista pendiente de quien se mantenía a su lado sentado, sus ojos violetas fijamente en su persona, podía verse a si mismo reflejado en ellos, aquellos delicados labios que tanto le sacaban de quicio los cuales lanzaban tantas quejas y reproches contra su persona, ese lunar que provocaba arrancarlo, sin contar aquel mechón de cabello que daban tantos deseos de jalarlo con fuerza, provocando el sonrojo y la excitación del austriaco…

-¿Me esta escuchando? – Pregunto inquietándole la cara de idiota que el otro mantenía, lanzo un bufido molesto- ¿Qué diablos le sucede?- Levantándose del piano salio, dejándole solo en la habitación.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Que le estaba pasando últimamente? … al llegar a casa tomo su diario y escribió todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza… el problema era:: ¡Que todo lo que escribía era referente al maldito señorito!

¡Es tan molesta esta situación!

"_¿A que se refieren con madurar?_

_¡No lo entiendo!"_

Las palabras de West resonaban en su cabeza, cosa extraña porque había jurado que estaba mas pendiente en jugar con su pollito, un así esos fragmentos no podía dejar de recordarlos "Deberías dejar de ser tan inmaduro… bla, bla, bla, Expresa lo que sientes, bla, bla, bla, Roderich se esta cansando de tu actitud, bla, bla, bla el otro día me pidió un consejo de que podía hacer contigo" ¿El idota pianofilico pregunto por el? Otra vez estaba actuando peor que quinceañera enamorada…

-¡Ore-sama no esta ENAMORADO!- Grito, manteniendo su furia escondida dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación

"_Díganmelo por favor, si no tendré que_

_Fingir que soy más fuerte de lo que soy"_

¡Eso era!, recordando que la ultima vez que West tuvo problemas con Italia leía muy a menudo esas estupideces de auto ayuda para parejas y cosas así… Y siendo tan awesomemente sigiloso salio con todos los libros de la habitación de West. Lanzo todo al desorden que mantenía en su escritorio. Leyó algunas hojas y aburrido lanzo cada uno al suelo… Esto parecía no tener resultados…

¡Era muy maravilloso para actuar de manera tan patética ante el menstrualoso!... Pero por lo que decía una de las paginas, si no actuaba así no pararía ese dolor en su pecho -Decía algo diferente pero el lo interpreto de esta extraña manera-

"_Gilbo, Gilbo, Gilbo"_

Escribía todo el día sin parar en su diario… ¿Que era lo que podría hacer? Anoto meticulosamente ideas que sacaba de los libros de su hermano. Las ideas que no funcionaran solo era cuestión de tacharlas y probar con algo nuevo… Antes sentía ese deseo de arrebatarle sus regiones vitales sin importarle lo que llegara a pasar, en un acto egoísta… pero ahora estaba peor que antes, últimamente, ¿Por qué tenia que arrastrarse de esta manera solo por ese estupido señorito aristócrata?… Antes solo era ese deseo de humillarle y mostrarle su superioridad… ¡Pero ahora el era el que estaba decayendo!

Aunque tocaran su puerta no respondió…

¡Nadie podía saber de que estaba enfermo de semejante barbaridad! El único que podría saberlo era su awesome pollito con el cual no mantenía secretos…

"_Me convertiré en nieve, en viento_

_Para poder estar contigo"_

Primer día para mantener en práctica su tan maravilloso y perfecto plan, ¿Que podría salir mal? … Ese maldito aristócrata pagaría todos estos problemas por su culpa ¡ya no estaba pensando tanto en si mismo, sino en el!… corrió a toda velocidad hasta su casa, tomando el atajo que tantas veces recorría para ver a tan anhelada persona –Aunque no lo admitiera- …

"_Quisiera poder tomarte del brazo"_

-¡Menstrualoso! –el grito eufórico de la nación resonó por toda la casa del pobre austriaco. Le diviso tomando el te, perfecto, era el momento perfecto, podría acorralarle y demostrarle todo su cariño de la mejor manera posible… ¿acaso la mejor forma no era arrebatando sus regiones vitales?... Salto hacia el en un acto kamikaze

_Pero no se como decirlo as que_

_, Otra vez quedo solo y a punto de llorar"_

Había solo UN pequeño detalle que no estaba en los planes de Gilbert… Frenando en seco su cuerpo, el sartenazo que recibió su cara lo mando mas lejos de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho… llegando en cuestión de segundos hasta su casa.

-¡Maldita Elizabeta!- Grito furioso al cielo con la marca aun en su cara del sartén… ¿Qué hacia ella en casa de Roderich? … Es viernes… - Ah… verdad que los viernes va a visitarle…

Primer plan de conquista… fallido…

Mejor seria aliviar el dolor de su cara y continuar escribiendo en su diario Porque tenia que actuar así con el…

-¡Pero si soy tan awesome!

Por una extraña razón recordó una de sus juntas con su bad trio, conversando de cosas sin importancia alguna, dando vergüenza ajena a quien pasara cerca de ellos… pero eso no parecía importarles, tan absortos se encontraban en sus risas y bromas que no se percataban de nada

"_Se que es algo egoísta _

_Pero por favor ¡Date cuenta!"_

-Eh? ¿Ese no es Roderich?- El español diviso a lo lejos a su blanco favorito junto al Italiano y al Ingles… No podía quedar mal frente a ellos

-Eh ¡Aristócrata! –Grito a lo lejos a Roderich, estaba por reprocharle pero no le dio tiempo ya que respondió primero - Milagro que hayas salido de tu morada, ¿acaso se te acabaron las toallitas higiénicas?

"_En verdad quiero gustarte_

_Y llegar a tu interioro"_

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, cosa que no le causo gracia al austriaco, el cual enrojecido como los tomates de España, acercándose al pruso y con toda su fuerza le dio una bofetada en la cara…

-¡Baka!- grito, para luego alejarse de los tres. Los cuales quedaron en silencio.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¡Es su culpa por no aceptar una broma!

"_Gilbo, Gilbo, Gilbo"_

Continúo su trabajo escribiendo en su diario, esperando una mejor idea para utilizar. Pensando en que el aire fresco ayudaría a su cabeza, salio a caminar para notar que a lo lejos el serio y terrorífico sueco entregaba al finlandés un paquete de chocolates… ¡Eso era! Que listo fue al ocurrírsele semejante idea…

Fue a la chocolatería, compro un gran pedazo de chocolate de repostería y se dirigió hasta su casa.

Aunque no supiera cocinar -Y nunca antes lo haya hecho en su vida- entro a la cocina y comenzó preparar como fuera tan delicioso aperitivo. Era más fácil comprarlo, o pedirle a West o a Francia que le ayudaran… ¡Pero no! Tenia que cocinar el mismo, para que quedara tan awesome como si mismo -En el fondo no lo hizo porque no se le ocurrió-

"_Me convertiré en nieve, En viento _

_Para poder estar contigo"_

¿Que tan difícil puede ser preparar un pedazo de chocolate? … Maldecía en el fondo de su cabeza el no haber puesto más atención a las veces que west cocinaba cuando iba hasta su casa, mejor dicho es culpa de West no darse el tiempo de enseñarle, bueno, si lo hizo pero ¡No tenia porque rendirse! o porque no dejo un cuadernillo con recetas -El cual estaba olvidado y solitario dentro de la alacena-…

"_Quisiera poder tomarte del brazo"_

Intentar preparar la barra de un kilo de chocolate fue más difícil que cortarle la cabeza alguien… Se le cayó la leche sobre la mezcla, agrego sal en vez de azúcar -No le quedo más que echar mas azúcar-, condimento con canela, comino, orégano y alguna que otra especie, además de eso se quemo un poco por no colocar el tostador sobre la cacerola… Sin contar que quedo con una forma abstracta…

Aun así, era el chocolate mas awesome que el maldito pianofilico haya probado y moriría –Tal vez literalmente- al probarlo

_Pero no se como decirlo así que _

_Otra vez termino solo y punto de llorar"_

Corrió nuevamente hasta la casa del austriaco con todo el animo que tenia, llevándolo en una cajita que encontró entre sus cosas, la cual envolvió con papel de diario por no tener papel de regalo a la mano y malgastar su dinero en el chocolate… Al abrir la puerta de par en par… pudo notar otra cosa en su contra… Alguien mas al parecer se le había adelantado con su idea… ahí estaba el Suizo con su hermana regalándole un chocolate bien hecho con una forma perfecta, un olor exquisito…

Se marcho sin siquiera gritarle un par de improperios al Suizo, ya estando en el patio de su casa, Lanzo el chocolate lejos de ahí…

Su pollito pió en su cabeza dándole animo, y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió su ultima idea… ¡Si ahora no funcionaba tomaría sus regiones vitales sin cuidado alguno, haciéndolo a la fuerza… ¡Pero este plan era a prueba de Italianos! … Saco de su bolsillo su amado diario y su pluma, escribió algo en una pagina a la zar para luego arrancarla y doblarla con un lacito que saco el otro día de los cajones de Elizabeta..

-Kesesesese~ ¡Soy un genio! – Entrego la notita la cual con su piquito la recibió - Ya sabes que hacer…

Y el pollito respondiendo esto, levantando su alita en un gesto militar con un fuerte Pió tomo la notita y salio volando en dirección a Austria

"_Quiero poder tomarte del brazo"_

Y así fue como el animalito continuo su trayecto para encontrar al castaño, El cual estaba tomando el te junto al hermano de Gilbert, El trayecto parecía semillitas comidas… el problema es que había algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta… Uno de los gatos de Gracia estaba observándole muy atentamente, y cuando menos se lo espero ataco sin piedad… Pudo esquivarlo con facilidad gracias a las lecciones de defensa personal que le había dado su dueño… Pero no podría luchar sin soltar la notita… De ser un gato llego a estar totalmente acorralado por lo que prefirió volar tratando de alejarlos….

_Pero no se como decirlo así que _

_Otra vez termino solo y punto de llorar"_

Gilbert estaba esperando la respuesta de su pollito, ese maldito aristócrata caería rendido a sus pies, suplicando que le diera la mejor noche de su vida… Sus fantasías sadomasoquistas con cadenas y fetiches fueron detenidas en seco por el piar de su mascota la cual volaba a toda velocidad a pesar de estar cansada con el ejército de gatos mas grande que había visto… Tomo a su pollito -sin importarle que este soltara la nota- lo guardo en sus ropas para mantenerlo seguro y corrió a toda velocidad…

"_Quiero poder tomarte del brazo"_

A lo lejos, el castaño despedía a su visita de su casa, ajeno a todo lo anterior… camino hasta la entrada de su hogar para divisar un papelito que se mecía juguetonamente gracias a la acción del viento… Soltó un bufido molesto, pensando que otra vez el albino estaba dejando basura. Atrapo con dificultad el papelito. Quedando de frente con un montón de diarios los que escondían una brillante cajita azul.

Ganándole la curiosidad, abrió el presente. Al principio pensó que seria otro de los regalos del Ingles, pero al leer la notita supo inmediatamente quien era el remitente… Sus mejillas de golpe se tornaron carmines. Giro la cabeza con el seño fruncido y se alejo con el presente en manos.

_Pero no se como decirlo así que _

_Otra vez termino solo y punto de llorar"_

Ya lejos de todos los gatos, escondidos dentro de uno de los roperos del austriaco se mantuvieron por unos minutos. Ya no habiendo moros en la costa, salio de tan incomoda pose, por el espacio reducido de su escondite…

Reviso si Gilbird tenía algún rasguño, el cual estaba intacto… Le regalaría semillas Premium* después de acto tan heroico…

Suspiro, al fin de cuentas no pudo entregar la nota, pero ya daba igual…

"_pero podemos acercarnos_

_Derritamos el hielo con calidez"_

Se mantenía frente el amado instrumento del menstrualoso, preguntándose ¿¡Como diablos un piano podía ser mejor que el! Tocando notas al azar mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de deshacerse del…

Se estremeció al notar la presencia del castaño, sentándose a su lado en el banquillo, siendo tan pequeño, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Sonrojado y girando la cara para que no se notaran sus sentimientos por su orgullo, susurro casi inaudible a su acompañante, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchara…

Y, totalmente apenado con el orgullo en el suelo, tomo del brazo a Gilbert apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Sonrió triunfal, -Extrañaba tanto su narcisismo el cual regresaba a su cuerpo- Tomo en sus brazos al aristócrata para llevarlo hasta la habitación más cercana.

+o+o+o+o+oo+

Y bien? Como quedo? … Muy mal? No me odien por favor! ;_; … Si se… quedo raro… Gilbert muy tierno –quería dejar a gilbo con el síndrome de quinceañera enamorada (?)- y hasta me parece que Rode es mas seme (?) xDDDDDDD por eso tuve que dejar ese final… pero, Naaaah Austria es EL princesita 3 … Suplico que no sean muy rudos con los post… ¡Es mi primer songfic! –Y mi primer fic de hetalia ewe-

Y escuchar la canción me imagine al awesome Gilbo en la misma situación… Así que tuve que hacerlo nwn -al cuando pueda dibujar mejor haré un mad de esto ya que no he visto ninguno de estos dos! ;O; -

Y eso… Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
